1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode display and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display having a touch screen function and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display, which has a self emissive characteristic and does not require a separate light source, is advantageous in terms of down-sizing and light weight. Furthermore, as the organic light emitting diode display involves high quality characteristics, e.g., low power consumption, high luminance, and short response time, it has been spotlighted as a next generation display device for portable electronics.
The organic light emitting diode display includes an organic light emitting diode with an anode, an organic emissive layer, and a cathode, and a thin film transistor for driving the organic light emitting diode. Holes from the anode and electrons from the cathode are combined with each other within the organic emissive layer so as to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, energy is generated to emit light. The organic light emitting diode display displays an image by way of the emitted light.
The organic light emitting diode display may have a touch screen function to conduct various user interface (UI) operations. In order to realize such a touch screen function, a touch panel for recognizing the input means, e.g., a pen or a finger, may be mounted on the organic light emitting diode display panel, e.g., internally or externally.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.